The Court of Terrasen
by ladylysandra
Summary: The beginning of Lysandra and Aedion's relationship.
1. The ball

Aelin's twenty first birthday party was a large and important event. It was also the first major court party being held since the death of Duke Perrington. As a Lady of the Court I was expected to attend but I knew that people from Adarlan were going to be there. People who I used to be paid to sleep with. Wealthy people who became the politicians of Adarlan once Dorian ascended, and people who would no doubt recognize me.

But Aelin didn't need one of her nobles publicly snubbing her at the most important party of the year because I didn't want to own up to my past so I put on a green ball gown with off the shoulder straps that complimented by eyes nicely and had my maid, Zarlan, do my make-up. The one thing that kept me distracted from the thought of the party was almost thirteen- year-old Evangeline bubbling with excitement with the thought of an actual party.

She picked out a bright blue dress and had shiny white shoes and a ridiculously expensive white pearl and gold hair clip, given to her by the King of Adarlan himself.

" Lysandra, there's going to be famous lords and ladies and Rowan is going to propose to Aelin and there will be tarts and champagne and Aedion and Dorian and I don't have to leave early!" Evangeline exclaimed loudly, startling Zarlan and making her mess up my eye makeup.

" Evie, don't tell anyone about the engagement, you're not even supposed to know and absolutely no champagne for you. Also at the party they are not Aedion and Dorian, if you call them that you might cause a political scandal, I know you're excited about the party but it's more business than fun." I didn't mean to spoil her fun , but I wasn't thinking much about what I was saying, although I did feel bad. I was compiling a list of men I might see that I do not want to even think about.

" Sorry Lysandra, I shouldn't have acted like a child." Evangeline apologized quietly and left the room probably in search of someone who was going to be nicer than me.

Zarlan finished my makeup and gave me a strange look before she went back to her quarters leaving me alone to think and complain internally. I still had a half hour before I was to be announced formally, using this time to try and get my shit together was most likely the best option but panic was setting in. Since the beginning of the war and my time as Lady Lysandra I've been trying to escape the past life that was given to me by monsters and I had done a pretty good job at it. All that work could fall tonight if someone treated me like a courtesan instead of the lady I am.

" Get your shit together Lysandra." I whispered to myself and then prepared to enter a political arena, knowing I had to represent Terrasen and my land and the family I've come to know.

" Lady Lysandra of Lysandrius and her heir Lady Evangeline." The announcer bellowed and moved on the next family. I gripped Evangeline's hand until it came time to pay our respects to Aelin on the dais. Evangeline and I both curtsied and Aelin almost started laughing. She wore a spectacular gown of gold, her hair in an elaborate up do and a crown of gold and silver with a large ruby in the center. The amulet around the neck completed the look and she was regal. We moved on and stood in our place near the dais to wait for the procession to end and the dancing to begin. Rowan sat in a throne next to Aelin's and Aedion stood on the other side of the dais then Evangeline and me. The Allsbrooks and other important families stood on the same side of the room while foreign nobles were waiting on the other side. I saw Dorian trying to control Hollin and noticed Evangeline staring in disgust at his behavior.

Everyone in the room eyed the other guests with wariness and suspicion for another ten minuets before Aelin made the welcome speech.

" My dear guests, thank you for helping me celebrate my birthday and the rebirth of our great nation. The party may begin." Aelin, not one for long speeches said before accepting Rowan's hand to start the dancing first. Aedion and I danced second as planned. The sound was medium paced and loud but I could still talk to him.

" How was the trip to Wendlyn?" I asked as he spun me up in the air when the song got higher.

" Boring and political as everything is these days my dear Lady Lysandra." He answered with typical Aedion arrogance and boredom.

" Well I suppose it was boring here without you as well..." I was going to retort with something that would make him blush and loose the arrogance like I always do when I saw a man. I don't remember then man's name. He was some absurdly rich merchant from Adarlan and he was currently dancing with his wife. I remember being eighteen and having an appointment at his house and that it was one of the worse ones.

" Lysandra, you were saying something?" Aedion looking confused and slightly worried at my horrified expression. I remembered the rumors the other girls spread about the house before I went there. I frantically looked around the room and saw two more visitors from Adarlan that I remembered but none stirred up the same panic the first one had. I realized I had forgotten to breath or dance and that Aedion was literally dragging me into the steps. I tried to fix it but I saw black spots and felt Aedion discreetly pulling me out of the grand ballroom and into what appeared to be an unused guest bedroom.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked while carrying me to the bed. "You literally almost collapsed."

" I know." I said suddenly realizing what this might look like. " Aedion, if anyone saw that I let Aelin's General take me into a bedroom ten minuets into a party those people in there will think I'm still a whore and Aelin's reputation will suffer and might cause an international incident and we have to go back." I gasped out while trying to keep the panic off. I honestly have no idea why I acting like this and apparently neither does Aedion.

" Lysandra, since when did you care what other people think, if you go back out there now you'll get collapse again and scare Evangeline, besides I don't think any one noticed. So calm down or I getting a healer and I know you don't want me to make this a big deal." He was obviously confused on what the hell was happening but knew better then to ask. I could barely breath in the corseted dress but took the water Aedion handed me and tried not to think about how embarrassing this would be in the morning.

I suppose I eventually lost consciousness in the room Aedion dragged me into but I woke up in my room in pajamas with Evangeline asleep next to me and a note on the nightstand.

" Told everyone you have the flu, play along. P.S who is he?"

\- AA

" Aedion Ashryver. " I said and fell asleep again.


	2. Back to Adarlan

Adarlan again part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own throne of glass.

* * *

I was back in Adarlan with Aedion and Dorian a month after the ball. Aedion and I were sent to enhance diplomatic relations and secure trade deals as a pretense. I was really sent to spy on some court official at Dorian and Aelin's request and Aedion was here to make our fake trade deals seem legitimate.

Today there was some dinner in celebration of the king and other people who went to Terrasen returning and I was going as myself instead of gathering information just yet. When I was walking to the dinner I saw Aedion on his way as well.

" May I escort you to King Dorian's welcome home dinner, Lady Lysandra?" Aedion asked with fake politeness and a ridiculous bow.

" Yes you may, Prince Aedion." I replied curtsying.

We weren't free to talk about our investigation in the hallway so we made fake small talk.

" Lady Lysandra, have you met anyone interesting since we've been back in Adarlan?" I heard the message as, "Have you met anyone who seems suspicious of planning a coup and returning Adarlan to its old order."

" No Prince Aedion I unfortunately have not, you remain the most interesting person I've talked to since I've been here." At this Aedion blushed like he always did when I said something like this. It amused me to no end to make Aedion Ashryver unbalanced and return things to normalcy after he dragged me out of a ballroom.

Aedion was unable to recover to hid arrogant self by the time we reached the dining hall and took our seats. We had seats near Dorian as we were technically foreign dignitaries. Dinner was amazing and Dorian managed to write a list of people he suspected of treason on a napkin and pass it to me.

The most interesting part of the dinner was something entirely different. The woman sitting across from me was flirting with Aedion and women did it all the time except this time I found myself annoyed with her. Her name was Lady Tara and everything she said made me think sarcastic comments that would have been cruelly hilarious had I been allowed to say them out loud. Eventually, after she actually mentioned the time Aedion was imprisoned by the old King of Adarlan I lost it.

" So, Lady Tara," I said a bit too innocently, " Sorry to cut in but is it true that you're the Lady who was rumored to have given Dorian's cousin venereal disease." Lady Tara looked absolutely horrified but thankfully no one else's seems to hear my statement, except Aedion of course. And truly I don't know why I said it, except for the fact that Aedion was my friend.

Aedion and I fought in the war against the Valg together. Aedion always stood next to Rowan at court functions in Terrasen while I was always next to Aelin. We were selected to be the best man and maid of honor when Rown and Aelin announced their engagement, so when some vapid rich kid tried to seduce Aedion I got annoyed. Deep down I knew it was wrong to call out someone for passing around venereal disease because it truly is none of my business but I can't say I regret it. Besides its not like anyone heard.

Walking back to our rooms Aedion whispered, " So what if I actually wanted to sleep with her?" He was suppressing a laugh so I knew he didn't. " Well, Prince Aedion did you want to? Also let's say hypothetically I wanted to sleep with Dorian, how would you react." I smiled and looked up at him, " Would you mind?"

" Lady Lysandra you are free to do whatever you wish, a fact I'm sure you are well aware of. However; I can't say I wouldn't be slightly murderous though." Aedion said, stopping by my door.

" And what, Prince Aedion, does 'slightly murderous' mean? " I inquired. My back was to the door with my hand on the handle but not going inside, Aedion was standing in front of me and while I wasn't short, Aedion still towered over me.

" Its when you wouldn't go out of your way to kill someone due to various reason but if the opportunity presented itself... Well accidents happen." Now he was looking at me in a way I have never seen before. It wasn't the lusty look Arobynn had gazed at me with or the friendly look I'd see on Sam and even Wesley. And it certainly wasn't the mildly terrified look most men gave me. No this was something entirely different.

Maybe that's what made me stand on tip toes and kiss the Wolf of the North. And I'm sure he had his own reasons for kissing me back. His arms went around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck, tangling my fingers into his golden hair that creepily reminded me of Aelin's before but I didn't really care now. The kiss gradually grew deeper and I felt dizzy and the need to be closer to him. He was wearing weapons under his dinner clothes, because no cousin of Aelin could manage to attend a social function without weapons. One arm left my waist and travelled up my back into my hair and removed the pin that kept it up. My long curls fell down around me and one lock awkwardly got stuck onto my lips.

" Well Aelin forgot to mention this when she picked you two to come with me, if she even knows." Dorian had of course, chosen the best possible minuet to arrive. He stood there smirking as Aedion and I disentangled ourselves.

" Oh um Dorian we should all probably discuss the treason issue inside." I actually managed to sound relatively normal and put together. Aedion on the other hand was still in shock as he entered my room, I also noticed that the pink lipstick I wore was on his mouth and laughed.

" How high up are the people on the list, Dorian?" I asked, grabbing a chocolate ball and jumping onto the couch.

" A few of them are very high up and have had access to pretty much everything. Do you have a plan?"

" Yes, I'll shift into them to get access to their offices and them try wife's and lovers to see if they'll discuss any illegal dealings with evil. You'll have my findings in two weeks so you two need to do a convincing and public series of negotiations on whatever it is we are allegedly here for."

" I'll leave you guys to it I guess, goodbye Lysandra."And with that he walked out, only to walk back in again. " By the way, Aedion while that lipgloss looks excellent on Lysandra, it really isn't your color." Aedion went red and I burst into laughter as Dorian left for real.

" We don't have to talk about this tonight if you don't want to." Aedion said, the blush receding but still noticeable. "But we definantley should talk about it." And then Aedion left my chambers, right after kissing my cheek and bidding me goodnight.

" Goodnight Aedion." I called after him. It was so strange Aedion was known as Adarlan's Whore but he felt the need to talk about one kiss. He bedding half the women on the continent and it takes confidence to do that but when I made even mildly suggestive comments he got flustered and speechless. And then there was the kiss and the fact that he's a gorgeous Fae Prince. Eventually I forced myself to stop thinking about him.

After a few hours of reading Aelin's books and stuffing my face with chocolate I decided to take a walk in the gardens..

Part two coming soon.


End file.
